


What Lingers

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-19
Updated: 2004-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oriya does a favor for Muraki, and his life changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lingers

**Author's Note:**

> My first YnM drabble, written for the then brand new fuda_100 community. The theme was "legacy." Betaed by Eliza.

The sword has been in his family for generations. There are rituals to its use, rituals to its cleaning, and rituals to its display. Where the Ko Kaku Rou is half of his legacy, the sword is the other.

Only once has he violated the rituals that bind his duty to it. When he cut the Shinigami, he allowed the blood to linger on the blade. Then, he wiped it clean with a length of raw white silk meant for softer arts. The blood dried clear, and the silk gained a new sheen.

It shimmers in his hands in the candelit dark.


End file.
